Mira e Happy os Dois Cupidos Mais ou Menos
by Kat Katrinna
Summary: Natsu e Lucy voltam de um trabalho feridos, por isso Happy e Mira trancam os dois na enfermaria e não os deixam sair até se resolverem, será que Mira e Happy fizeram o seu trabalho de cupido devidamente?


**Mira e Happy Dois Cupidos (mais ou menos)**

Lucy e Natsu voltavam de um trabalho, Natsu carregava Lucy inconsciente nas suas costas, depois de terem lutado contra um wyvern, Lucy gastou todo o seu poder mágico e desmaiou. Por isso Natsu teve de a salvar mas também estava bastante ferido, nem o Happy tinha ido ajudá-los, já que tinha ido com Wendy e Charles, e Erza e Gray tinham ido noutro trabalho.

-Já estamos a chegar… Finalmente… - Murmurou Natsu já sem forças.

Assim que chegou à porta da guilda, apenas conseguiu dizer uma palavra:

-Pessoal… - Dito isso Natsu desmaiou e caíram os dois para o chão, o que chamou a atenção de quem estava na guilda, e todos foram a correr até eles.

-Natsu! Lucy! – Chamou Mira tentando acordá-los, mas foi em vão – Levem-nos para a enfermaria! – Ordenou Mira

-O que será que se passou com a Lu-chan? – Perguntou-se Levy preocupada.

Nesse momento entra Wendy, Happy e Charles.

-Wendy! – Gritaram todos assustando a pequena.

-S… sim? – Perguntou ela ainda assustada.

-Por favor cura a Lu-chan e o Natsu! – Pediu Levy.

-Porquê? O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Wendy

-Eles voltaram há pouco tempo de um trabalho, mas estão muito feridos e inconscientes. – Explicou Mira.

-Onde é que eles estão? – Perguntou Wendy

-Na enfermaria. – Respondeu Levy, logo a seguir Wendy e Happy saíram disparados em direção à enfermaria.

-NATSU! LUCY! – Gritou Happy vendo os seus dois amigos inconscientes e feridos.

-Eu vou começar a tratá-los! – Exclamou Wendy determinada.

-Se eu tivesse ido com eles, nada disto teria acontecido. – Disse Happy.

-De nada te vale culpares-te! – Disse Charles rígida.

-Aye… – Respondeu Happy desanimado

Passado algum tempo Natsu começa a acordar.

-Onde estou?

-Natsu! Estás melhor?

-Natsu-san ainda bem que acordas-te!

-Estás na enfermaria. – Respondeu Charles

-Como é que está a Lucy? – Perguntou Natsu preocupado.

-Eu já a tratei, mas ela não acorda… - Responde Wendy tristemente.

-Natsu o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Happy

-Nós estávamos no meio de uma floresta à procura de um cão que pertencia a uma princesa e tinha desaparecido, mas enquanto procurava-mos de repente aparece um wyvern e tivemos de lutar contra ele, nós lutamos muito até que a Lucy gastou todo o seu poder mágico e desmaiou, eu lancei-lhe um ataque de sopro que lhe bloqueou a visão por um momento e fugi com a Lucy… - Explicou Natsu

-Então aquele arranhão que eu vi era por causa de um wyvern, por isso é que a Lucy não acorda… - Disse Wendy com uma cara pensativa.

-Como assim? Eu não entendi nadinha… - Disse Natsu

-Os wyverns têm veneno para poderem paralisar as vitimas, por isso é que a Lucy-san não acorda, ela está num estado dormente, eu agora só preciso de encontrar uma cura. – Explicou Wendy.

-Mas a Lucy vai ficar bem, não vai? – Perguntou Natsu.

-Sim Natsu, ela vai ficar bem, a Lucy é forte e estranha! – Disse Happy tentando animar o amigo.

-Sim acho que sim… - Disse Natsu desanimado.

-Agora devias descansar. – Disse Happy

-Nós vamos à biblioteca da guilda para pesquisar, e já voltamos. – Disse Wendy

-Obrigado Wendy! – Exclamou Natsu ainda um pouco desanimado.

-De nada! – Respondeu ela saindo, juntamente com Charles, apenas Happy ficou no quarto.

-Natsu – Chamou Happy interrompendo Natsu que olhava para Lucy.

-Sim?

-Você gosta da Lucy? – Perguntou Happy nem um pouco direto.

-O quê? – Exclamou Natsu ficando com o rosto corado.

-Sim, você gosta da Lucy!

-Porque é que achas isso?

-Porque tu estás vermelho, estás super preocupado com ela, não paras de olhar para ela e tu não costumas fugir de uma luta, como fizeste com o wyvern, e isso é porque a Lucy tinha desmaiado. Admite, tu gosssssstassssss dela! – Disse Happy enrolando a língua, vendo o rosto do seu amigo ficar da cor do cabelo de Erza o que o fez imaginar…

**Imaginação do Happy on**

-Quem é o mais vermelho? – Pergunta Happy o apresentador – 1º concorrente Erza Scarlet e o seu cabelo de cor scarlet e o 2º concorrente Natsu Dragneel com o rosto corado! O vencedor é o 2º concorrente com o rosto mais vermelho que o cabelo de Erza!

**Imaginação do Happy off**

-Para com essas tolices! – Exclamou Natsu irritado.

-Mas é verdade acho que agora se eu te comparasse com o cabelo da Erza tu ganhavas! Agora conta aqui ao amigo, e admite!

-Sim… eu… gosto… dela…

-Kawaii! O Natsu está apaixonado! – Exclamou Happy, nesse momento Mira entra no quarto ainda a tempo de apanhar a última frase de Happy.

-Por quem? – Perguntou Mira surpresa.

-Começa por L e acaba em ucy, já adivinhas-te? – Perguntou Happy manhoso.

-Kawaii! Eu sabia, pensei em ter uma conversa contigo a ver se conseguia alguma coisa, mas pelos vistos chegas-te lá sozinho! – Exclamou Mira pulando de alegria.

-Mas e se a Lucy não gostar de mim? – Perguntou Natsu de cabeça baixa.

-Natsu eu tenho a certeza, de que, a Lucy gosta de você! – Exclamou Happy.

-Não sei, não… - Disse Natsu, e o silêncio instala-se no quarto, até que Mira fala:

-Natsu… Eu trouxe comida para você, deves estar com fome, não?

-Aye. – Respondeu Natsu.

-Natsu eu agora tenho de ir lá para baixo, por isso adeus!

-Adeus Mira!

Passados alguns minutos Wendy entra dentro do quarto:

-Natsu-san, acho que encontrei uma cura! – Disse ela animada, o que fez com que Natsu se animasse também.

-Que bom Wendy!

-Sim vou começar a preparar o feitiço! – Exclamou Wendy enquanto preparava as coisas – Agora é só recitar o feitiço…

**PDV Natsu on**

A Wendy começou a dizer umas palavras que eu não percebi nada e uma luz forte envolveu Lucy, ela continuava com aquelas palavras estranhas, e pouco depois a luz desapareceu.

-Já está? – Perguntei

-Sim, agora é só esperar para ver se fez efeito… - Informou Wendy com uma cara cansada.

-Wendy, devias descansar! – Exclamou Charles.

-Sim, vou lá para baixo beber um copo de água e descansar. – Dito isso saiu, com Charles.

-Natsu eu estou a ficar com fome por isso vou comer um peixe! Adeus!

-Adeus Happy! – Disse eu mais alegre, por Lucy ter sido curada.

**PDV** **Natsu off**

**No bar da guilda**

-Mira-san! Podias dar-me um copo de água?

-Claro Wendy! Toma lá.

-Obrigado!

-Sempre às ordens!

Alguns segundos depois chega Happy:

-Mira! Dás-me um peixe?

-Espera um pouco que eu vou buscar lá dentro.

-Aye!

-Aqui tens Happy! Happy eles estão os dois sozinhos lá em cima?

-Quem? O Natsu e a Lucy? Sim estão.

-Perfeito!

-Porquê? Tiveste algum plano?

-Sim, ouve…

-Percebi! Até já!

**Na enfermaria**

Lucy começa a acordar:

-Onde estou?

-Na enfermaria. – Disse Natsu sem se ter apercebido, só depois é que se deu conta que Lucy tinha acordado, saltou da cama, chegou ao pé dela e abraçou-a, o que fez com que Lucy corasse.

-O que é que estás a fazer Natsu? – Perguntou Lucy completamente vermelha.

Natsu desfez o abraço e olhou-a nos olhos:

-Lucy preocupaste-me muito! - Exclamou Natsu, que ao se dar conta da aproximação a que estava do rosto de Lucy, ficou muito corado e rapidamente se afastou e dirigiu-se à porta.

-Natsu desculpa pela preocupação…

-Sim, mas agora que estás melhor vou lá abaixo avisar a Wendy que já acordas-te. – Disse Natsu, mas quando ia a abrir a porta, a mesma se encontrava fechada e de repente de baixo da porta sai um papel e ele começa a ler.

_Vocês estão proibidos de sair até se entenderem, «sentimentalmente»._

-"_Happy, quando sair mato-te!_" – Pensou Natsu

-O que se passa?

-A porta está trancada.

-O quê? Não podes arrombá-la?

-Posso tentar. – Dito isso Natsu chegou-se para trás e deu-lhe um pontapé, mas nada aconteceu.

-Porque é que não, tipo se partiu toda ou coisa parecida?

-Tem uma barreira mágica, as janelas também devem ter…

-"_Desde quando ele é tão esperto?_" Porque é que têm barreiras?

-Foi obra do Happy! Ele quer que eu te diga que eu gosto de ti! Quer dizer não é gostar mas sim amar! – Disse Natsu sem se dar conta do que tinha dito.

-O quê? – Exclamou Lucy surpresa

Só depois de Lucy falar é que Natsu se apercebeu do que tinha dito e logo ficou super vermelho, e tentou novamente sair daquele quarto.

-Happy deixam-me sair!

Novamente um papel sai de baixo da porta.

_Quem é o Happy? Eu não conheço? Mas vocês já se resolveram? Quando se resolverem é que eu vos deixo sair._

_-_ Happy quando eu sair és um gato morto!

Novamente um papel sai de baixo da porta.

_Resolvam-se e podem sair!_

-"_Onde é que ele foi buscar tanto papel?" – _Pensou Natsu

-Natsu eu…

-Lucy se você não gosta de mim, não há problema, eu não me importo de ser apenas seu a… - Natsu foi interrompido por Lucy que se tinha levantado da cama e lhe dado um beijo, Natsu não hesitou e correspondeu, pouco tempo depois eles separam-se por traição do ar.

-Natsu… não me interrompa… eu também te amo! – Desta vez foi Natsu que lhe deu um beijo, um beijo apaixonado, quente, muito quente, que deixava os sentimentos fluir naturalmente, e o coração aos pulos.

-Lucy… quer ser… minha namorada? – Perguntou Natsu ainda com falta de ar.

-Não.

-O quê?

-AHAHAH! Devias ter visto a tua cara! É claro que quero, seu tontinho! – Respondeu Lucy – Eu só disse que não para poder ver a tua reação, e bem, vai ficar na história, porque foi hilariante! AHAHAH!

-Estranha!

-O quê?

-AHAHAH! Devias ter visto a tua cara! – Exclamou Natsu – Eu só te chamei estranha para poder ver a tua reação, e bem, vai ficar na história, porque foi hilariante! AHAHAH!

-Idiota!

-Então tu és a namorada de um idiota…

-E tu namorado de uma estranha…

-AHAHAH! – Riram os dois

**Do lado de fora da enfermaria**

-Parece que o plano da Mira resultou! Vou contar à guilda! – Exclamou Happy enquanto retirava a barreira e voava, para ir contar a novidade.

Assim que chegou ao pé de Mira e lhe contou o que tinha ouvido, a mesma gritou para todos ouvirem:

-PESSOAL! OUÇAM SÓ ESTA NOVIDADE! – Mira gritou tão alto que fez todos prestarem atenção no que ela dizia – O NATSU E A LUCY SÃO NAMORADOS!

Isso fez com que todos os que bebiam alguma coisa cuspissem, os que comiam se engasgassem e ficassem de boca aberta.

-O QUÊ? – Gritaram todos.

-É verdade! – Exclamou Mira.

-Ora quem diria que a Lu-chan está a namorar com o Natsu. – Disse Levy

De repente todos falavam sobre a novidade bombástica que tinham acabado de ouvir. Uns falavam maliciosamente enquanto outros apenas falavam coisas como «nunca pensei que o Natsu alguma vez fosse namorar» ou «Quem diria que ele conseguiria a Lucy.»…

**Na enfermaria**

-Vamos contar ao pessoal? – Perguntou Lucy

-Sim!

-Espera!

-O que foi?

-Eu tenho a certeza de que o Happy já contou para toda a gente.

-É capaz, mas mesmo assim vamos lá para baixo!

-Está bem!

Eles saíram os dois de mão dada e assim que chegaram lá abaixo, todos correram a dar-lhes os parabéns e a fazerem-lhes milhares de perguntas. Até que algumas horas depois eles tiveram um descanso e sentaram-se numa mesa, um ao lado do outro.

-Eu não te disse que o Happy já tinha dado com a língua nos dentes. – Disse Lucy

-É… Pelos visto tinhas razão. – Disse Natsu, dando outro beijo em Lucy.

-Natsu está a ficar tarde e eu ainda preciso de descansar, por isso vou para casa.

-Posso ir contigo?

-Sim, Natsu, podes vir. – Respondeu Lucy.

Nesse instante entram Erza e Gray na guilda, já tinham acabado o trabalho e Happy foi logo ter com eles a contar a novidade.

-Erza! Gray!

-O que foi Happy? – Perguntou Gray

-O Natsu e a Lucy estão a namorar!

-O quê?

-É isso mesmo, olhem ali! – Exclamou Happy apontando para uma mesa, mas eles já lá não estavam.

-Olhar para onde? – Perguntou Erza

-Eles foram-se embora! – Exclamou Happy

-Mira! O Natsu e a Lucy? – Perguntou Gray

-Oh! Olá Gray e Erza, bem-vindos de volta! Eles foram se embora agora mesmo. – Respondeu Mira – A Lucy deve ter ido para casa, e o Natsu também deve ter ido, com ela.

-Afinal é verdade! – Exclamou Gray

-Eu disse, e eu e a Mira fomos os cupidos! EHEHEH! Foi muito divertido! – Exclamou Happy

-Bom trabalho Happy! – Exclamou Erza

-Obrigado!

-Quem diria que o cabeça de fósforo, começaria a namorar primeiro que eu, e ainda por cima com a Lucy. Ele tem sorte! – Disse Gray

-Bem eu estou cansada do trabalho, por isso vou para casa. Adeus Happy, Gray! – Exclamou Erza indo-se embora

-Eu também vou indo! Adeus! – Exclamou Gray

-Adeus! - Exclamou Happy – Parece que eu fui esquecido… Hoje é melhor deixar os pombinhos, por isso vou para casa. Adeus Mira!

-Adeus Happy!

**Em casa de Lucy**

-Natsu eu estou cheia de sono, por… - Ela nem teve tempo de acabar a frase, porque assim que olhou para a cama viu o seu namorado já a dormir na cama, por isso ela não teve escolha se não deitar-se e dormir também – Boa noite, Natsu!

-Boa noite, Lucy! – Exclamou Natsu puxando Lucy para perto dele, envolvendo-a num abraço, Lucy abraçou-o de volta, e assim dormiram toda a noite. Lucy abraçada ao namorado idiota e Natsu abraçado à namorada estranha.

**Fim**


End file.
